


Your Mark

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Eddie wonders what Venom feels like to other people, he doesn't think his experience is typical.





	Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words Amnesty Week XV Prompt 145 - Itch

Liz said it burned like bleach, the dog couldn't speak and Venom didn't know, poor thing. Dan said it looked like it would itch, his own hands red and cracked. But Eddie thought different. It was like an embrace that encompassed his entire being. He ceased being Eddie Brock, everything falling dark, falling into the void until-

**Eddie?**

And then they were Venom, strong and powerful and safe. Together always. Even when he was just Eddie, he could feel Venom under his skin, wrapped around his finger as a ring, curled behind his ear, never apart and it was beautiful.


End file.
